What Dreams Are Made Of
by Shadow Nashira
Summary: "Let me get this clear. You, an angel, need me as a vessel so that you can, I don't know, run away from Heaven?" Children of Earth fix-it.


**Title:** What Dreams Are Made Of  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jack/Ianto, Balthazar  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Torchwood Series 3: Children of Earth "Day Four"

**Summary:** "Let me get this clear. You, an angel, need me as a vessel so that you can, I don't know, run away from Heaven?"

Years ago, when he had still been with Torchwood One in London, Ianto had a dream. It had been a very strange dream.

_"Ianto Jones, isn't it?"  
_

_"Yes," he says. "Who is this?" He feels like he's having a phone conversation, but he's fairly sure he went to sleep the previous night and that this is a dream because he can't see anything except a grey emptiness around him.  
_

_"Excellent! Human dreams are so hard to navigate; I was a little worried that I'd gotten the wrong one," the voice muses. "Oh, by the way, I'm Balthazar."  
_

_"And what are you doing in my dream?" he asks, wondering what it reveals about his psyche that he's subconsciously named one of the voices in his head Balthazar.  
_

_"That's a very long story which I'll have to give a short version of. Time passes differently down here, my absence will be noticed if I stay too long."  
_

_"Absence from where?"  
_

_"Heaven, of course! Didn't I mention it? I'm an angel." The statement is made flippantly, with no concern as to how ridiculous it sounds. Ianto wonders if perhaps the stress of working at Torchwood has addled his mind.  
_

_"Anyway, I'm here because I'm looking for a vessel to inhabit. A close friend of mine has been treading some dangerous waters recently. Never thought he had it in him, but I really think he's going to shake things up and make some major changes up there."  
_

_"Let me guess, I'm the vessel," Ianto says dryly, deciding to play along.  
_

_"I knew I picked the smart one! I've got two suitable bloodlines to choose from, but I actually prefer the Welsh accent to the French one. Much sexier. Could have asked your sister, of course, but I would rather have a male vessel. Just a personal preference. So what do you say, Ianto?"  
_

_"Let me get this clear. You, an angel, need me as a vessel so that you can, I don't know, run away from Heaven?"  
_

_"It sounds terrible when you put it like that, but in essence, yes. There're also the benefits of being capable of living forever, of being able to fly, and having access to an unlimited amount of knowledge. You like knowledge, don't you? Let me reassure you that I'm very considerate; your soul will still be intact afterwards and you can stay and share control with me until you get bored, at which point I'll send you on to Heaven. How about it?"  
_

_This would be a very amusing story to tell Lisa, Ianto decides. "I'm sorry, but I must decline. I very much prefer to remain alone in my own head."  
_

_The voice sighs theatrically. "Of course, I didn't really think you would consent right away. I just thought I'd lay everything out on the table first."  
_

_In the distance, Ianto sees a pinprick of light appear in the greyness.  
_

_"I don't really expect things to come to a head in Heaven for quite a while yet, so that gives me time to make some preparations and for you to change your mind. When you're ready, just give me a shout. I'll be listening."  
_

_There's a blaze of light which fills up the emptiness, accompanied by the sound of wing beats, and that is when Ianto wakes up._

Now, years later in Thames House, Ianto lies dying in Jack's arms, feeling the virus work its way through his body and knowing that this is the end.

Above him, Jack is asking him not to leave, voice filled with despair. Ianto wants to tell him that he doesn't want to leave. He wants to stay, stay with Jack and spend the rest of his life with him, no matter how insignificant it may be in the long run for the immortal. He wants to tell Jack again and again that he loves him and he always will.

But he's too tired to keep his eyes open any longer.

Distantly, he recalls that he never did share the dream with Lisa. He doesn't know why he didn't, and he also doesn't know why he thinks of it now in his final moments.

He wonders, very suddenly, if anything will happen if he says yes.

What would it matter if he tries it now? If he's just being foolish, no one will ever know. He'll take it to the grave with him, literally.

If he's not…

Ianto gathers the last of his willpower.

_'Balthazar? I consent to be your vessel.'_

Wing beats and light fill his senses.


End file.
